


A Social Call

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Human Disaster George Warleggan, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Dr. Dwight Enys recieves an unexpected visitor in the form of Sir George Warleggan.





	A Social Call

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just obsessed with the idea of George becoming somewhat fond of Dwight after all of the times Dwight has helped him and his family.
> 
> I like to call them ‘Warlenys’ (whether platonically or romantically).

“Sir George Warleggan here to see you, Dr. Enys.”

Dwight looked up from the letter he had been writing, confusion etched into his features. What on earth could George Warleggan want? Since George had stopped believing that his wife was still alive and simply missing, his Uncle Cary had disposed with Dwight’s care quite quickly. He hadn’t expected to hear from George again - at least not so soon - and especially hadn't expected for him to just turn up with no prior word.

“Bring him in, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Dwight put his quill and parchment aside, moving quickly to meet Sir George. When he reached the parlour, Dwight found the man in question sitting comfortably in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, his face betraying no emotion at all.

“Good morning, Sir George,” Dwight said politely, finding himself feeling rather anxious. Perhaps George wanted to make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone of his condition? Dwight would never do that anyway; he was a physician and a gentleman. “How are you feeling?” 

George nodded. “I am feeling fine.”

“And your children, neither of them are ill?”

“Ursula and Valentine are both quite well.”

“And-”

“I appreciate your concern, Dr. Enys, but I haven’t come to see you in a professional capacity.” Despite the fact that he had interrupted, George’s tone was far politer than Dwight had ever heard him speak. However, Dwight still couldn’t read his expression. “This is more of a… social call.”

“A social call?” Dwight’s eyes had widened slightly, but he tried his best to suppress his surprise. 

“Yes, indeed. I wished to thank you for your assistance. If it were not for you, I would still be at the mercy of that brute Dr. Penrose. Your kindness… was much appreciated.” At the mention of Dr. Penrose – even from himself – there was a quiver in George’s bottom lip, but he quickly steeled himself. “I found our walks and conversations to be rather helpful, and I believe it would be beneficial for my future health for them to continue.”

Now Dwight could see a more evident hint of emotion, and that was embarrassment. George wasn’t even making eye contact with him anymore, choosing to instead stare at his hands. Dwight stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. Was this George’s way of asking him to be his friend…? 

“I can see from your expression that this is unexpected.”

“Yes, quite.” Dwight let out a small, awkward laugh. “But if you would like for our association to continue, then I accept.”

Dwight could swear that there was the slightest hint of a smile on George’s lips, that he was trying his hardest to fight. He knew that starting a friendship of sorts with George Warleggan would cause much awkwardness with Ross, Demelza, and pretty much everyone else he knew, but if he could help someone - even George - just a little bit, it would be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr. My URL is forcebros.
> 
> I take requests, so if there’s something you’d like to see... feel free to ask!! (Especially if it has to do with George, Elizabeth, and/or Dwight :D)


End file.
